Surface Enhanced Raman Scattering (SERS) may be used in various industries to detect the presence of an analyte. For example, SERS may be used in the security industry to detect and/or scan for explosives (e.g., detecting and/or scanning baggage at airports for explosives and/or other hazardous materials). In another example, SERS may be used in the food industry to detect toxins or contaminates in foods or drinks.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.